


La bendita soledad

by sunflow3rs



Series: Amanece, que no es poco [24]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Friendship, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Panic, Panic Attacks, Past Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yamaguchi Tadashi Needs a Hug
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs
Summary: Yamaguchi ha roto la taza favorita de Kageyama, pero no es como si la fuera a utilizar de nuevo.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Amanece, que no es poco [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702486
Kudos: 3





	La bendita soledad

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es,, triste. Lo siento. Ay, que me gusta el drama y las cosas que me hacen llorar ahhhhh.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer <3

A Yamaguchi le está costando levantarse. Las mañanas no son lo mismo que antes, se dice, más frías e incómodas. El lado derecho de su cama de matrimonio está congelado con su sábana intacta y perfectamente estirada. Lo que más le molesta es que al abrir los ojos siempre se encuentra de cara al vacío con la vaga esperanza de que hubiera una mínima arruga en la almohada.

Es estúpido y él lo sabe, así que quizás por eso cada día le cuesta un poco más salir de la comodidad de su parte del colchón, porque es consciente de que es una tontería. Que no le debería afectar tanto. Que ya ha pasado un tiempo y que no debe que su vida se desmorone por ello.

Todavía tiene que ir al trabajo, hacer la compra, arreglar los papeles del banco. Le había prometido a Yuki que la acompañaría a la cita del ginecólogo a sabiendas de que ninguno de sus otros amigos podía, además de que debía hacer un hueco en su agenda para la pequeña salida que Yachi había programado.

El punto es que no puede pensar en cuán fría está su cama. Por eso, cuando suena el despertador, trata de ponerse de pie lo antes posible. Camina arrastrando los pies por el pasillo de su apartamento, ese que se le había quedado un poco grande, y se encierra en el cuarto de baño para que el agua congelada le quite las legañas.

Deja la puerta abierta con la esperanza de que quien deba entrar lo haga sin permiso. Que le tome por sorpresa. Para escuchar como el portón de su recibidor se abre y que lo único que se escuche sean los pasos de su novio deambular por el salón y la cocina, dejando los auriculares y su teléfono tirados en la mesita de café y preparándose el batido de proteínas de todos los días.

Quiere escucharlo acercarse al baño, que se recueste en la pared y lo mire a través de la tela de plástico transparente que imposibilita que el agua salga disparada. Que le sonría con su taza en la mano y le diga los buenos días. Que le pregunte que porqué tenía tan mala cara para que Yamaguchi pueda contestarle que ha tenido una pesadilla.

Una pesadilla en la que él se iba y le dejaba solo.

Pero nada de eso ocurre y Yamaguchi debe ducharse con el ruido de una ciudad que recién se despierta de fondo. El tráfico a hora punta es insoportable y es consciente de que debe darse prisa si de verdad quiere coger el tren en el que menos personas se montaban. Lo hace rápido, entonces, y muerde su lengua al darse cuenta de que de nuevo se le había olvidado coger una toalla. No le importa mojar el parquet del suelo y sale desnudo y húmedo a buscar una en los muebles de su habitación.

Se pregunta si encender la televisión cuando, ya vestido, se adentra en la cocina. Mira el aparato que está apagado en frente del sillón con una fina y poco visible capa de polvo por encima. Llevaba un tiempo sin mirar alguna película o serie o siquiera las noticias y no iba a ser ese el día en el que rompiera récord sin importancia.

El silencio no es agradable. Solo hace que Yamaguchi continúe hablando consigo mismo sin decir ni una sola palabra. Sus pensamientos se superponen el uno encima del otro y cuando quiere darse cuenta no sabe qué es lo que está haciendo. Sus manos están alrededor de la cafetera y si le ha puesto agua o incluso el grano de café, no se acuerda. Su mirada se desvía de nuevo a su portón y después mira la hora en el teléfono fijo que le aguarda al lado del microondas.

Darse prisa, sí. Desayunar. El trabajo.

Pone la cafetera encima de la cocinilla de gas y enciende el fuego. Se convence de que sí que la ha preparado en condiciones y busca el azúcar en alguno de los estantes. Frunce el ceño al toparse con el bote vacío y cuando va a apuntar en la lista de la compra que le hace falta endulzante, se da cuenta de que de hecho ya lo tiene escrito. Asiente con la cabeza y se dice que no pasa nada, que su lengua había aprendido a soportar el café solo.

El pitido de que le avisa de que el café ya ha salido consigue que Yamaguchi pegue un salto en su sitio. Que rápido se ha hecho. O cuánto tiempo había estado observando su lista o buscando el azúcar. No le pone importancia y se acerca a la cocinilla para apagar el fuego y apartar el café hirviendo de la zona caliente.

Busca una taza en el mueble que tiene a un lado del extractor. Se apoya con su mano en la encimera y para su mala suerte esta resbala en la humedad que el humo del café hirviendo ha dejado. Se agarra de la puerta del estante y sus dedos, los que casi alcanzaban la taza blanca que siempre utiliza, chocan con una segunda que no quería tener que tocar ni en pintura.

Pero ahora lo hace y, de hecho, consigue dejarla en brazos de la gravedad. La taza cae casi en cámara lenta sobre la encimera, pero no llega a romperse, sino que bota como si se tratara de una pelota de voleibol. El sonido se repite dos veces y como el estruendo de un trueno llega a oídos de Yamaguchi. Sus ojos se mueven con la cerámica, que sube y baja para continuar rodando y rodando hasta que el suelo le da la bienvenida.

Tarda en reaccionar y Yamaguchi no se da cuenta de lo que ha pasado hasta que la taza se rompe en mil pedazos sobre el parquet.

—No, no… —Las primeras palabras del día salen roncas desde lo más profundo de su garganta y no son la mejor elección para comenzar la jornada. Sus rodillas se clavan en el suelo junto a la cerámica rota con la misma fuerza que la taza cayó y se da cuenta, solo ahora, que era el vaso que utilizaba Kageyama para beber su batido de proteínas.

Ahora sí que no iba a ir nadie a preguntarle por su pesadilla.

Yamaguchi no nota las lágrimas hasta que los pequeños trozos de cerámicas son solo manchas borrosas de color crema. Se limpia con el dorso de su mano, pero no sirve demasiado porque el agua salada vuelve a aparecer sin ninguna intención de largarse. A él le deja importar a la segunda vez que se las seca, tratando de recoger las trizas con sus propias manos sin tener en cuenta de que se está cortando por el camino. Se puede arreglar, se dice, es como un puzzle y solo necesita todas las piezas.

Pero es imposible y en el fondo de su cabeza es consciente de ello.

Cae de trasero al suelo cuando un corte consigue hacerle el suficiente daño como para llamar su atención y la palma de su mano comienza a sangrar como si fuera una herida digna de un viajecito al hospital. Pero no lo es. Ni siquiera duele tanto como lo hace su corazón. Como lo hace su cabeza, la que de nuevo superpone pensamientos porque, oh, ha roto la taza de Kageyama.

Ha roto la taza de Tobio y ahora Yamaguchi no sabe dónde beberá su batido cuando vuelva. No sabe si se quejará, si se enfadará, si le dirá que no pasa nada que solo es un objeto. Que si se centrará en la sangre de sus manos y le pedirá que se dejara de tonterías, que lo que importaba era ir al hospital. Que si de verdad romper su taza no era nada del otro mundo. Pero, no cree eso, porque de nuevo, ya no tiene sitio donde beber su batido.

Cuando vuelva…. Porque volverá. Porque lo hará.

¿Verdad?

—No, no, no… —Y las palabras se repiten y Yamaguchi sabe que las está diciendo en voz alta, él está moviendo sus labios y abriendo su boca, por lo que no entiende por qué no es capaz de escucharse. No entiende por qué el estruendo de la taza rebotar y caer al suelo se repite dentro de su cabeza como si de hecho estuviera sonando en bucle por el apartamento. Por su cocina, la que cada vez se vuelve más y más pequeña y de repente se hace obvio que se escuche el sonido como si el eco se estuviera burlando de él.

El corazón le late demasiado rápido cuando sus ojos caen de reojo en los pizcos y si tuviera algo en el estómago, Yamaguchi está seguro de que lo acabaría vomitando. Pero no ha comido nada desde el almuerzo del día anterior por lo que no hay nada que pueda regurgitar en su estómago. Cierra los ojos y entonces piensa en las sesiones de terapia que había tenido con su su grupo de apoyo, como había estado haciendo cada vez que una de esas cosas le sucedían.

Las ojeras, el pelo largo y la piel morena de Iwaizumi aparecen ante él como el perfecto delirio de un enfermo y Yamaguchi respira, porque si hay alguien en la infinidad del universo que pueda entenderle, ese es él. Se agarra del borde de la encimera para levantarse del suelo y se arrastra hasta el teléfono fijo sin bajar su mirada hacia la taza rota. Piensa en el teléfono de Iwaizumi, buscándolo en su memoria porque está seguro de que se lo sabe.

—Iwaizumi-san —su nombre aún sale roto e Iwaizumi nota que ha pasado algo malo. —He... He roto la taza de Tobio, yo... Yo la he roto y…

Iwaizumi le interrumpe.

—Hey, tranquilo. Respira. ¿Recuerdas? Solo respira.

Yamaguchi lo intenta, pero se da cuenta de que quizás llamar a Iwaizumi ha sido un error. Quizás es demasiado temprano para estar molestándole. Quizás estaba durmiendo. Quizás tenga que ir al trabajo. Quizás Yamaguchi está siendo un caprichoso, quizás no lo necesita tanto como cree.

—Lo siento. La he roto y fue sin querer… No quería hacerlo, yo…

—¿Estás en tu casa, no? —Le vuelve a interrumpir y Yamaguchi debe mirar a su alrededor para asegurarse de que, de hecho, se encuentra en su casa. Iwaizumi suspira. — Dame cinco minutos y estoy ahí... No hagas nada yo, yo ya voy, ¿vale?

Iwaizumi cuelga el teléfono y Yamaguchi vuelve a sentarse en el suelo. Abraza sus piernas y esconde su rostro entre sus rodillas porque lo único que desea en ese momento es volver a observar la taza. Se pregunta si su amigo cumplirá su promesa y estará en su casa en cinco minutos. Que sí le ayudará o le dejará ahí a su suerte.

De nuevo, cuánto tiempo ha pasado o ha dejado de pasar es irrelevante para Yamaguchi, porque lo siguiente que escucha es el timbre de su casa sonar una, dos y hasta tres veces seguidas, sin ningún tipo de pausa de por medio. Yamaguchi no le dice que espere, no le avisa de que va en camino a abrir la puerta, sino que deja que Iwaizumi continúe tocando al timbre sin descanso hasta que el portón se abre y la figura del desesperado hombre sale a relucir.

—¡Joder, pero mira tus manos!

Yamaguchi frunce el ceño y observa la sangre que chorrea entre sus dedos.

—No es nada… —Trata de decir. Que lo importante está en la cocina. Que lo que está roto y aún se puede arreglar se encuentra tirado en el suelo.

—¿¡Cómo que no es nada!? —Grita Iwaizumi, adentrándose en la casa de Yamaguchi como si fuera propia y arrastrando al chico a dónde supone que se encuentra el baño. Coloca sus manos debajo del chorro del lavamanos, el agua limpia la sangre y pica en las heridas, consiguiendo que Yamaguchi ponga mala cara. —¿Por qué has intentado coger los trozos?

Yamaguchi no le contesta e Iwaizumi suspira.

—¿Estás bien? —Vuelve a preguntar. Yamaguchi levanta la mirada hacia su amigo y el labio le tiembla cuando sus ojos se encuentran.

—La taza…

Iwaizumi agarra de la nuca a Yamaguchi y lo empuja hacia él, enredando sus brazos alrededor de Yamaguchi, tratando de que el frágil rostro que le acaba de mostrar se disipara de una ver por todas. El chico acepta el abrazo y escondiendo el rostro en su cuello, se permite continuar su llantina, llenando de sangre, mocos y lágrimas la camiseta limpia del contrario.

—Estoy aquí, Tadashi, tranquilo —le susurra como la última vez. —No estás solo en esto, ¿recuerdas?

Lo recuerda, pero cuán difícil es sentirlo.


End file.
